


Sollux ==> Enjoy the View

by twii2ted_8333335



Series: Homestuck Sexcanons [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Exhibitionism, Inappropriate Psionic usage, M/M, Masturbation, Minor dirty talk, No penetration, Psionics, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism, Xeno, Xenobiology, hornjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twii2ted_8333335/pseuds/twii2ted_8333335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are, you are indeed. Though the view is a little blurred since you're about a room's distance away and your psionics are taking up some of your focus, you are enjoying the view you have of ED right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sollux ==> Enjoy the View

**Author's Note:**

> This was not on the list of priority headcanons to write but when inspiration strikes, I'm not going to question it.
> 
> Based off [this](http://homestucksexcanons.tumblr.com/post/78118995322) glorious headcanon.

You are, you are indeed. Though the view is a little blurred since you're about a room's distance away and your psionics are taking up some of your focus, you are enjoying the view you have of ED right now. His earfins are fluttering every few moments, perking up and then being forced down so as not to give anything away, although you don't think KK really knows how to read earfin expressions. ED's skin is flushing his royal violet around his cheeks and gills, and you think your mutantblooded friend is just ignoring that, writing it off as Eridan getting off on his borderline blackrom yelling. What you're enjoying most is when ED has to slowly move in an attempt to adjust himself without letting it be known that he's aroused. Your psionics are only stimulating his nook, not his bulge, so there's a little less chance of a mess becoming apparent. 

You chuckle softly and you know he hears you because he makes half a move to look towards you, glare at you, but KK's not done talking and he snaps to get ED's attention again. You watch ED's legs tremble a little as you put more intensity into the psionics pleasuring him. You can see material beginning to stain his thighs and legs but the trickles of material are light enough that they could be mistaken for the stripes on his pants. 

You very nearly burst into laughter when he has to excuse himself from the conversation finally.

You follow after him with the overused and extremely lame excuse of "I'm going to make thure he'th alright." You're actually following him to keep you psionics' connection strong. If you get to watch him squirm a little then you won't complain. 

You find him in a room devoid of trolls, his pants around his ankles, his back against a wall. His hand is curled around his bulge, helping it fully unsheathe with quick strokes and flicks of his wrist. It takes you a few moments but you adjust your psionics to pulse in his nook with the pace of his hands. He bites his lip, earfins fluttering, and opens his eyes to glare at you. You grin and wave your fingers in a innocent greeting. 

You can practically see the spades in his eyes as they stare at you. 

You walk over to him as casually as if you were grabbing a snack. You place your hands on either side of his head, looking directly at him. He squirms under your gaze, obviously more than uncomfortable with you so close to him — or maybe you're exciting him more by being a breath's length away from him. Maybe he's waiting for you to touch him.

Your grin transforms into a smirk. If he's waiting with bated breath for a touch or two from your hand, then he'll get just that. If he lasts long enough that is.

"Need a little help there, ED?" 

A shudder runs through him and you don't give him a chance to answer. You press your lips to his in a hard, hate filled kiss, and you don't really mind that it's sloppy because he's trying to breathe and kiss and jerk off and you know he's overwhelmed by everything now. You still kiss at him though, changing to quick presses that still allow him to breathe and enjoy the action. Your hands stay where they are despite how much you want to touch him, to make his noises just that much louder. You want everyone else to hear him and know that it's you eliciting these sounds from him. 

He shudders again and makes this desperate whining noise that has you wondering if you were talking out loud. Wow. 

You pull back from him a bit, glancing over his almost completely violet akin now, his earfins perked up and pressed against his head, his hips bucking lightly up into the grip of his hand. He won't last much longer. You increase the potency of your psionics and watch his face contort in pleasure as he shouts. His eyes squeeze shut in the motion. You take the opportunity to surprise him by wrapping your lips around his horn, in a lighter more sensitive part of it but not quite at the tip. 

You suck hard and that's all it takes. He orgasms so hard that you're a little surprised you aren't covered in violet material like he is now. It's all over his shirt, his cape, his pants on the ground. It's actually incredibly disgusting and makes you wish you'd had a bucket handy for once. You voice your disgust with a brief noise, but ED is still stuck in the throes of passion and doesn't really notice. 

You help lower him to the floor since he looks ready to collapse, away from the mess of material. You leave the room, ignore the stares and half gaping mouths of most of your friends — TZ is giggling and AA gives you a thumbs up — and go back to ED with a few towels you stole from EQ. He's a little more coherent now, so he tries to smack you away when you go to clean him up, saying he can do it himself, but his limbs aren't quite up to speed yet. 

Still he tries and that's admirable. 

You both stay there for a while longer, mainly because you forgot to grab him pants, and also because you can't lift him up and carry him out like you want to. You could use your psionics but it's not quite the same embarrassment. So you wait in the room with him until FF comes in with a change of clothes for him, cape and all, and he's got feeling back in his legs. 

Right before you both leave the room, you pin him against the wall by the exit and kiss him breathless, fingertips teasing his earfins, psionics teasing his horn tips.

You grin and he stares at you when you pull back, disbelief shining in his golden eyes. "Don't worry," you murmur, "I won't do it again. Wouldn't even if you begged me."

Of course, you're lying. You know he won't ask you to but he'll send you hints and silently wish. And you'll comply when he least expects you to. 

Turns out you comply next when he's talking to FF — and if that didn't turn it into an interesting conversation you don't know what would.

**Author's Note:**

> The temptation for a sequel is great but I shall resist.


End file.
